EMW Throwdown Royale 2015
Card 40 Superstar Throwdown Royal Match; Winner gets a shot of the EMW World Heavyweight Championship at MegaBrawl 9. 40 Starlet Throwdown Royal Match; Winner gets a shot of the EMW World Women's Championship at MegaBrawl 9. EMW World Heavyweight Championship Austin Juhasz © w/Madison Winters vs. Damian Wayne EMW World Women's Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Mariah Kendrick Mixed Tag Team Match "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels & Marcella Maratova vs. Johnny Mundo & Melina Perez Black Widow vs. Karen Richardson ThrowdownRoyale2K15BlackWidowvKarenRichardson.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K15Daniels&MaratovavMundo&Perez.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K15EMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K15EMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K15StarletsThrowdownRoyaleMatch.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K15SuperstarThrowdownRoyaleMatch.jpg Results *2. As Black Widow enters the ring and poses for the crowd, an unknown voice was heard as that voice belongs to Truth Martini. Martini arrives at the entrance stage with a microphone in hand and begins to speak. He started speaking by saying "Now, don't you worry, Black Widow. I am not here to harm you, I am here to help. I am here to help a woman that has lost her way as she was unceremoniously fired from a job that she did so well...The job of an EMW Starlets Referee. But when she was lost, I have found her. Now I have proven to the world that I am the greatest manager this business has provided and tonight I have proven that fact again as The House Of Truth has a brand new member...Introducing...From Orlando, Florida weighing in at 128 pounds...Here is the Newest Member to the House Of Truth...KAREN RICHARDSON!!!!". Karen Richardson arrives and then Truth Martini accompanies her to the ring to a huge ovation of boos from the crowd. Richardson won the match after she hit Black Widow with The Book Of Truth as Truth Martini is at the ring apron getting and talking to the referee. *3. After the match, replays are shown of what happened in the match. Afterward, Sara was wiping off the tears of joy on her face as she is soaking up the victory then she hits the turnbuckle and motions for the belt around her waist. Pyro goes off as Sara points at the MegaBrawl 9 banner. More pyro goes off on the stage as Sara continues to celebrate the win. *4. During the match, Austin tries for the Death Warrant but Damian hits a low blow then hits Austin with the Damian Death Touch. 1....2....AUSTIN KICKED OUT AT 2.9 WHICH INFURIATED DAMIAN AND THEN ARGUED WITH NICK PATRICK ABOUT THE COUNT! After Damian complained to the ref, Austin hits Damian with the Boma Ye then hits the Death Warrant. 1.....2....DAMIAN KICKED OUT AT 2.9!!! as the crowd chanted "THIS IS AWESOME!!!". After the match, Austin Juhasz was handed the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt but then...MR. GOLDEN DESTINY SHINSUKE NAKAMURA arrived at the entrance stage with the Golden Destiny Briefcase in hand then points to ExtremeVision which reads..."ON SATURDAY NOVEMBER 14TH...NAKAMURA CASHES IN...AUSTIN VS. NAKAMURA...TOKYO EGG DOME...EMW SATURDAY NIGHT'S MAIN EVENT: EXTREME STRONG STYLE!!!!". The crowd goes nuts as Austin looks on and seems to be looking forward to the challenge as Nakamura smirks and walks to the back. *5. During the match, Mariah hits an Enziguri which sends Samus sitting in a corner. Mariah sees this and does a Cowboy dance and goes for the MK Buster (Bronco Buster) but Samus hits her with the Zero Lazer in mid-air. 1.....2.....MARIAH BARELY KICKS OUT WHICH SHOCKED SAMUS!. Samus then goes for another Zero Lazer but Mariah kicked her and hits the MKDT then covers Samus. 1.....2......NO!!! SAMUS KICKED OUT AT 2.9 WHICH SHOCKS MARIAH WHICH PROMPTED ANOTHER "THIS IS AWESOME!" CHANT FROM THE CROWD!!!!. After the match, an exhausted Samus Aran-Juhasz gets the title belt and felt like she went through one hell of a battle as Mariah was sitting at the corner and fighting back tears of disappointment, realizing the fact that she came close but fell short. Samus then gets up and picks Mariah up. Samus then shakes her hand and hugs her then raises her arm up as the crowd cheers loudly. Mariah then leaves to the back, still feeling down about the lost as Samus celebrated the win. *6. During a brawl between El Patron and Mundo, Broly & Titan eliminated Powers but the referees never seen it. After Mundo and El Patron brawled to the back, Titan and Broly tried to eliminate each other then Powers slides back in the ring, eliminates them, thus Powers win the match. After the replays, Powers was in the ring celebrating as Titan and Broly are beyond pissed over what happens then the pyro goes off as Powers poses with the MegaBrawl 9 banner hanging in the background as fireworks explode around the banner as the show concludes. Throwdown Royale Matches Starlets Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Prescott, Lohan & Cyrus were eliminated by Rousey at the same time. *After Melissa was eliminated by Juliet, both women brawled to the back. *Bonnie was eliminated by Ronda after Cassie Cage arrived and distracted Bonnie long enough for Ronda to eliminate her then Cage lays Bonnie out with the Cage Kick then stares down at a fallen Bonnie Rockwaller then leaves. Superstars Throwdown Royale Match Notes *During the time that Peter Pan & The Lost Boys eliminating everyone in their way, Marshall Braxton decided to slide out of the ring to avoid eliminated after seeing that he was outnumbered 4 vs. 1. *After Eddie Edwards' elimination, Peter Pan grabbed the microphone and then begins to speak. He speaks to the crowd "Laugh at them now, EMWNation....Go Ahead...Laugh At Them...Make Fun Of Them...Make fun of the losers now, people! Make that Stupid Krillin Gets Own'd Count...Oh, you are not laughing because this is not what you wanted...Well, you can't always get what you want...Because My Lost Boys and I will steal your dreams...Steal your laughter because all of you deserve the misery you put them through over the years! We will Own This Throwdown Royale and not only will the rest of 2015 be our Year...The Entire 2016 will belong to me and My Lost Boys! So whoever has the guts to show up and face us, you will enter Neverland and you will NEVER find your Happily Ever After!." *After JDF got eliminated earlier, he returned back minutes later and eliminated Tyrone then JDF locks Tyrone in the Dragon Sleeper then Officials ran in to pry JDF off of Tyrone then JDF let go and then he and Rita Repulsa leave with Rita laughing manically. *After Mundo and El Patron got eliminated, both of them brawled outside the ring and all the referees outside the ring go to break it up. Miscellaneous *During her interview with Faye Reagan, EMW World Women's Champion Samus Aran-Juhasz talk about her opponent she will facing later in the event and anyone who gets her in their way to try to uncrown her reign by splitting them in half. But then Sara Sheppard-Daniels arrive and then both women have a staredown. Sara said some interesting words to Samus including that they will meet at the biggest stage of them all and they will do it just as good as their husbands and maybe do it better. Sara extends her hand and says good luck on the Road to MegaBrawl as Samus say to her "You Kick Austin Once, and I will Drop you where you stand.......You don't harm my Baby." as she returns the handshake, but an intense one. Sara responded by telling "Not planning too...But I will give Austin what I give you." Suddenly Sara kisses Samus hard and passionately then afterward she winks at Samus then leaves. Samus responds to the kiss by saying "Hmm.........She's Gonna fight Dirty, I can feel it." Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015